


Te extraño

by hudgens77



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudgens77/pseuds/hudgens77
Summary: Victor llama a Yuri para felicitarlo por su cumpleaños. Drabble.





	

Sabía que era de madrugada en donde Yuri estaba, pero necesitaba escuchar su voz. Además, era la excusa perfecta.

El teléfono sonó un par de veces. Victor echó la cabeza para atrás, recargándose en la pared y contemplando el cielo nocturno. Aún no era muy tarde en Hasetsu, y la amplitud del firmamento le hacía sentir un enorme vacío.

"¿Bueno?" la voz de Yuri sonaba adormilada, pero eso no evitó que Victor sintiera un cosquilleo. Tan solo escucharlo lo invadía de calidez.

"¡Yuri! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!" exclamó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al otro lado de la línea Yuri ya estaba más despierto y sonrió.

"Oh," rio con nerviosismo. "Gracias. Eres el primero en felicitarme."

"¿Qué clase de novio sería si no fuera así?"

Yuri soltó otra risita.

"Tienes razón. ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Cómo sigue Makkachin?"

Victor pasó saliva.

"Todos bien. Makkachin está mejor, ya... ya quiere verte. Yo también quiero... te extraño mucho, Yuri. Perdona por llamar tan tarde, pero es que necesitaba oír tu voz," Victor tomó una bocanada de aire. "Makkachin, él... é-él—"

La voz de Victor se quebró como el cristal. Su corazón se removió dentro de su pecho, impaciente, y Victor fue incapaz de contener sus sollozos. No podía —no cuando la memoria de la aguja que le dio fin a la vida de Makkachin, la memoria de sus ojitos oscuros cerrándose para siempre mientras él lo abrazaba estaba tan fresca en su memoria.

Al otro lado de la línea, Yuri apretó los puños mientras una lágrima caía de su rostro.

"Lo siento mucho, Victor."


End file.
